Perry Mason meets Joe Friday
by catmagnent
Summary: Joe Friday gets accused of first degree murder. Perry Mason steps in to help him out.


i own nothing of perry mason or dragnet. i love to watch them both. adam12 where are you...

joe i cant stand it. where did you hide that confounded leather jacket with my initials on it..asked sgt. bill gannon. its about to rain and i have to get that motorcycle of mine back to the house and get the fairlaine.

okay hang on to your helmit bill. said sgt. joe friday with a smile.

joe walked over to the lost and found closet and pulled out the leather jacket and handed it back to bill.

why did he need such a jacket anyway. wondered joe. he should have bought another car instead of a motorcycle. they cost about the same. except the car protects you from the elements.

1.23 pm. tuesday. the storm front had passed through a while ago. the skies were clear and brightly blue. our boss in homicide lieutenant jonathan wallace sent me and bill gannon over to day watch to cover small crimes and other piddly things.

1.30pm. we got a call of a laundromat on the east side of los angeles that had just been robbed. we got a description of the suspects. one is a male. hispanic decent. about five foot nine inches in height. and around 180 pounds. suspect two is a white male..and six feet tall and around 200 pounds. both dressed in black and wearing combat boots and one of them was carrying a military issued m16 assault rifle.

215pm. we called for back up as we arrived at the laundromat on east 35th and james ave.

220pm. adam 12 responded. officers peter malloy and jim reed gave us back up support just incase the suspects were still in the building. we entered the building. gannon and malloy took the back and myself along with officer reed took the front.

235pm. we searched for the armed suspects. they were no where in the building or in the area. so we put out an a.p.b on the pair. we got responses from adam 13..and adam 23. they were in the area. twelve minutes passed as the news of our suspects went out over the police band that day watch patrol had issued an a.p.b on two armed robbery suspects.

3pm. all police units had responded to our apb notice. and it was just about time for us to head back to police headquarters and file our reports. half way back to h.q we got a call from adam 34 over on central avenue and 62nd st. our suspects had been seen going into a supposedly abandoned warehouse. we told them to call for immediate backup and wait for us.

345pm. we arrived at the old cubenstein storage warehouse. already adam 12 and 23 were on the scene. we were next followed by adam 13. we armed ourselves and went inside. i turned to see adam 42 pulling up and i told them to catch anyone trying to get away. i also told them to call the c.h.p and have them help keep a look out around the perimeter of the warehouse.

4pm. we encountered heavy gunfire halfway into the warehouse. one officer was shot through the lower leg and managed to kill two of the gang members. i killed two..bill shot one and was covering a downed officer that had been shot through the left shoulder area. he had been very effective at that point. he had killed six gang members. and had slapped the bracelets on three.

415pm. we managed to catch one of the robbery suspects. the other one got away. hopefully he didnt get far. i got wounded in the hand to hand scuffle with the robbery suspect we did catch. roberto harlond villanueva. age 23.

510pm. we wrapped up the mess at the warehouse. 14 dead bodies in all. and we only had 4 in custody.

525pm. we just filed our reports on the raid we led at the cubenstein warehouse. and bill got into his red fairlane with wild orange pin stripes. and i got into my car and left. it was nighttime outside and pleasantly cool. i was out of cigaretts. so i stopped over at the quickie tote market and bought a couple packs of smokes.

535pm. the store clerk had been telling me of a pair of shady gentlemen that had been in and out of his store since 425pm that day. just then paul drake walked in and bought a three bottles of soda and a couple of packs of cigarettes. and before he left he stopped to talk to me.

he had told me that his boss he works for..a mr. perry mason. a damn good attorney in the city of los angeles. and he enjoyed working for him and his secretary della street. and if i ever needed a lawyer to represent me..just call on perry mason.

605pm. i resumed my conversation with the store clerk and just then the two shady gents had entered the store and went towards the back to the cigarette machiene and the money changer.

610pm i drew my gun and my badge and attempted to make an arrest when the store clerk and i had noticed they were trying to break into the money changer and cigarette machiene. shots were fired. they fired first. i ducked and returned fire. i hit one suspect and wounded the other.

628pm. the police detectives and homicide showed up. i told them what had happened and that i had told them i was a police officer and showed them my badge. they fired and i immediately returned fire. but the homicide detective watched the coroner on the scene pull the long white sheet over the dead suspects face.

636pm. my partner bill gannon showed up. i told him what had happened. he went over and looked at the face of the dead corpse. he said it looked like our other missing robbery suspect. and the other one i had wounded was down at centeral recieving hospital in surgery right now.

7pm. i was arrested on first degree murder. all because the crime scene detectives could not find the bullet that the robbery suspect had fired at me.

723pm. i was processed. and bill gannon took my service revolver and my badge.

8pm. i heard paul drakes voice in the front part of the police station. then i heard a diffrent set of voices. one a female and the other a deeper male voice.

805pm. my visitors turned out to be none other than attorney perry mason and his private investigator paul drake and masons secretary miss della street.

810pm. mr. mason and myself were in the interrogation room. i told him what all had happened that day and that night up until the point of my arrest. miss della street she sat taking notes on the whole mess of the night. they would get to the bottom of the whole situation. and there was one detail i hadnt realised in the police report and in the coroners report..a tattoo. both robbery suspects had the same tattoos. as did the gang members. it was a vampire skull and crossbones design with the words...vocare ad regnum..written below it.

825pm. perry mason said the phrase was of latin origin and it meant to call to the kingdom of. i just wondered why would they bother to get matching tattoos. but now it was making sense. the two robbery suspects were not leaders of that gang. only followers. they answered to another. one that established themself as a king. and they had a ..kingdom..

9pm. mr. mason and his crew left to begin searching for the gangleader..with the same tattoo and words .

910pm. i slept somewhat uncomfortably. but yet i had to sleep. so i made the most of my bad situation.

7am. i awoke to the sound of my partners voice next to me. he brought me some coffee and breakfast from the pancake palace resturant.

bill had told me that my bail was posted and i could go but i couldnt come to work. so he had made arrangements with his wife mrs. elaine gannon..that i was to help her all day. i was to do the honey do chores. so thats what i did. from cutting the lawn and trimming the hedges. to cleaning out the garage and making room for their new car. apparently bill gave back the motorcycle and bought a car. he had bought a dark blue car with white pin stripes. so mrs. gannon and myself cleaned alot of junk out of the garage. she threw alot of it away and held a rummage sale with the rest. she told me to put the other boxes in the attic and make sure they are all stacked and neat looking.

all i said was yes and kept working.

when bill got home for lunch he actually was suprised to see the garage had been cleaned out..the yard was mowed and hedges trimmed. then he noticed his wifes car had been washed and waxed to a mirror shine. inside was a diffrent story. his wife and joe were actually cleaning up the entire house. from the kitchen chores and taking out the trash to the sweeping and mopping and the laundry. and now the dusting and vaccuuming.

well i must say..began bill gannon with a smile. this old house has never looked so clean. elaine...joe..where you two cleaners at..called out bill.

elaine was down the stairs first. followed by joe. and both of them had on matching pink aprons with the matching dust smock.

well..dont you look just fine and dandy there joe. just like a house cleaning pro. laughed bill.

i do look dandy. dont i. said joe friday with a grin.

1230pm. lunch time. mrs. gannon and i had fixed a great lunch. grilled boneless ribs and a fantastic potato and hard boiled egg salad. it was delicious and filling. no wonder bill says elaine is such a wonderful cook.

110pm. before bill had left for work again he told me that paul drake had been keeping him updated on where the other gang members were at. then he passed it along to the juvenile and adult gang member taskforce. they were assigned to go make the arrests and get some nessesary information about who the leader is..the one who calls himself the king.

130pm. bill finished filling me in. the one closest to the gang leader manuel joseph williamson told police he was willing to give up the leader and other information in exchange for a reduced sentence. that old trick. i told bill to make it seem like the reduced sentence will be applied only if he gives the truth. if he lies its a trap. but no gang member should be given a reduced sentence only to be let out later on and do it all over again. and bill knew it too.

215pm. bill phoned to tell me that the d.a was coming to see me and he was riding along. it was important.

220pm. the district attorney handling the gang case asked me if i felt the same way bill does. and i said yes. the gang members dont need reduced sentences. i said. they need to serve their sentences and be given jobs as an outlet for their expendable energy.

230pm. it was decided that the gang members left alive were turned over to the army and the navy and the marines. they were going to serve their country or spend their lives in prison. they chose to serve. some went to the army. some to the navy. and then the rest to the marines.

3pm. i was led back down to the quickie tote store where the shooting had occured that got me into trouble. i was asked to stand where i had been shot at. i was infront of a shelf that had a couple of knicknacks on it. i had stated that when the suspect fired at me i had ducked out of the way. the detective traced the bullet track. it had went under the shelf and it had moved the shelf just enough up as it penetrated the wall.

the shelf was lifted up and the bullet hole was uncovered. perry mason..my attorney had shown up and saw that i had been cleared of the charge of first degree murder. and allowed to return to active duty.

4pm. my service revolver and badge was returned to me. captain leo bergstrom over saw the whole thing and was the first one to shake my hand in congratulations. bill and elaine took me out for supper. elaine leaned over and asked me if i could come over tomorrow and help her polish the silver. i agreed. and i told her only on the assumption i had the time to spare. she giggled and so did i. bill looked at elaine and back at me. then he asked if he had missed some sort of inside joke. i said no. elaine laughed harder.

430 pm. i asked the gannons to please take me over to the towers building where perry masons office was. they drove me there and waited for me.

445pm. i walked into perry masons office and asked the secretary if mr. mason was in. she said yes. she rang his line and she let me into his office chambers.

i paid mr. mason for his defense of me if that whole matter had gone to trial. he said it was not a big deal and was not going to charge me a fee. i said it was to make me feel better for him standing by me. he accepted it at that point. we both said our thanks. i said good night to them and walked out.

5pm. i had gotten back into the gannons car and we went to the peking duck palace. i knew some chinese and ordered the plum roasted duck and beef and broccoli lo mein. the gannons ordered pork and lamb eggrolls with vegetable chop suey.

6pm. by then we were into desert time. i was having a piece of black forest style chocolate cake with cherry cheesecake filling. it was delicious. elaine had the 4berry fried wontons with cinnamon and vanilla bean icecream. bill had a kirsh torte with chocolate ice cream.

630pm. we left peking duck palace and the gannons dropped me off at home. they pulled away from the corner and went home. i told bill i would see him in the morning for work.

7pm. the young lady across the hall was just winding down from her raucous birthday celebration. she had turned 21. i gave her an impromptu birthday card and wished her happy birthday.

730pm. the phone ringing woke me up. it was bill. and he had been called by jim reed that his partner pete malloy had been shot in the line of duty by some vengeful gang banger that recognised them from yesterday when the gang squad had arrested one of their big head honcho lieutenants. by the name of cumacho estraka del rey. he was second only to the chinese gang leader meo lei duc sakong.

9pm. too much information. here it is as i can get it down. by 745pm i had been retrieved by bill gannon and we went to central recieving to check on pete malloy. by 8pm. bill and i went to police headquarters. we talked with the nightwatch commander and the supervisor of homicide. and got a fill in of some missing details. 815pm. bill and i left to go talk with our informant who had some inside details for us. and some names of the gang members that were involved in the shooting of officer peter malloy. officer jim reed was wounded. but he had saved malloys life. 825pm. homicide and the coroner were on scene to photograph and tag evidence and bullet casings. then to also collect the two dead gang members shot and killed by pete malloy and jim reed. 845pm. bill and i were on the beat and talking with our informant. he was very helpful. he told us that the chinese gang leader sakong had been on the scene making sure he was going to get revenge on the pigs that shot and killed his brothe in arms. now its 915pm. bill and i heard over the radio that adam 16 had spotted the chinese gang leader sakong and his gang the samurai nine..at the downtown park at 22nd and thurmond avenue. it looked like they were going to have a showdown.

945pm. bill and i called for the gang vice squad as backup. and any other units in the area for back up and support.

1005pm. the back up units showed up and the gangs were assembled and squaring off. we put the word out for everyone to move in at our signal. and not to let anyone escape. shoot to kill only if you were fired upon. everyone signaled their agreement.

1010pm. we moved in as the fight began. three gang members killed by their own hands. another three lay dying by the wayside. the officers moved in quickly. the gang members opened fire. and were taken down by police snipers.

1030pm. sixty eight gang members in custody. sakong was not among the ones arrested or killed. he had ditched his gang members to get away. an a.p.b went out.

1045pm. we had numerous sightings. and numerous phone calls of possible leads and sightings.

1115pm. our missing gang leader sakong was cornered in the pizza shop on 112th st and angel blvd. there was six hostages and a supposed bomb inside. sakong said he had the detonater with him. and said if he was shot and killed the detonater would send the signal to the bomb..and boom...

1126pm. bill took the front and i the back. i had jim reed with me and officers morgans and fredricks. bill had officers tram and anderson with him. me and my crew went through the back door hoping to get the element of suprise. and we did.

midnight. bill antagonised sakong. there was enough noise to where he wouldnt hear us coming up behind him. i spotted him sitting in the middle of the floor with a huge bomb and it was wired to blow.

1206a.m. i got a chokehold on sekong and managed to wrest away the detonater and bills team rushed in and pulled out the bomb and diffused it properly. all in all it held enough high explosives to level the entire building.

1220am. we booked sekong and now hes in jail awaiting trial.

1am. we went to see sekong in his cell. he was dead. he had snuck a long bladed knife into his cell with him. and now that knife was plunged deep in his chest and right through his heart.

well now theres the cowards way out. said bill. suicide.

yep. suicide. hell of a way to go. i said. lets go home and get some sleep bill.

it wont be much sleep. said bill yawning. but right now i will take what i can get. lets go.

so the two of us left the jail and bill stayed at my place. we showed up for work a few hours later. and life went on.

the story you have just read is fiction. but it was damn good huh..until another one..later.


End file.
